


Newlyweds

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M, L-Bombs, blowjob, blowjob marathon, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: Weddings are nice, but now for the part that's even more exciting than the wedding: the wedding night. And besides cuddling together to watch Harry Potter movie marathons, there's some other fun stuff that a newlywed couple can do...





	Newlyweds

[F4M] Newlyweds [romantic][L-bombs][blowjobs][marathon blowjobs]  
(if there’s anything you want to change or improv, just go ahead :3)

Well, sweetie, that was a nice dinner. I mean, I’m not sure Asian food takeout and bubble tea is what people normally have on their first night as a married couple, but… (giggle) it was pretty good.

(seductive tone) Now, our flight isn’t until tomorrow, so it looks like we’ll be spending this first night here at home, alllll by ourselves. Would you like to start the honeymoon fun a little early, sweetie? Maybe there’s something you had in mind…?

(surprised/serious tone) Uh, seriously? You want to watch all the Harry Potter movies back to back? It's our wedding night, we're alone, you've got your sexy, beautiful, newlywed wife all to yourself, and what you want to do is... watch Harry Potter...?

Ugh. Sweetie, I know you’re… a virgin (mutter: “despite my attempts to change that”) but… I’m pretty sure you’re not THAT innocent. You know what happens on wedding nights… right…? Oh, don’t give me that smiling, clueless look. You know what I’m talking about, you… (heavy sigh) Alright fine... BUT, we're going to watch in the bedroom. Yeah, I know the TV in the living room is nicer, but (pouts) I wanna watch it in the bedroom!

...you're fine with that? Yay, I knew you'd make the right decision, sweetie. Come on, let's go! (pause) No, just leave the dishes; we'll take care of them later. We have more important things to do. Come on, grab my hand, there's urgent business to attend to. That's it, follow me... (pause) no, I'm not smiling! Uh. Much. I’m not smiling THAT much.

(a few seconds pass as they take the not-so-epic journey from the kitchen to the bedroom)

Alright, we’re here! So... why don’t you set up the movie, and while you’re busy with that, I’ll just be back here, getting veeeery comfortable on the bed. Don’t mind me at all, sweetie.

(a few seconds pass… again… :’D)

Ready? How about you come over to the bed? (pause) What? Why did I take my clothes off? Well… you know. If you’re going to watch movies in bed, you might as well take off your clothes, right? It’s really, really comfortable. Now come on, get on the bed beside me… you can take the remote control with you if you REALLY want.

(seductive tone) That’s it. Now, why don’t you take off your clothes and get comfy too. Come on now, don’t be shy… just take it all off for your dear wife. That’s it… mm-hmm… wait, you’re not going to take off your boxer-briefs? Why? (pause) You’re shy? You’re… (sigh) come on, honey, just take it off. Yes, that’s it. Now get in bed… come on, scoot a little closer to me. Don’t you want to cuddle a little bit before the movie?

(soft kiss) There. Isn’t that nice? (soothing/loving tone) Now you’re in bed with your sweet, loving wife, who’ll cuddle you and take care of you. We’ve had a long day, sweetie, but you can just relax in my embrace. I’ll put my arms around you, and I’ll make sure to give you lots of love. How does that sound? I’ll hold you, and comfort you, and take care of you, and… (grunt of exertion) 

(seductive tone) ...get on top of you and have my wicked way with you. (kiss) (whisper) Surprise, sweetie! (kiss) (normal voice) Oh, don’t worry, my dear husband, you can still watch your movies. But you see, there’s something I need from you first. 

What might that be? Well, we got all these nice wedding presents today, but… there was something that I reeeeally wanted to get. It was something that I’ve wanted for a long time, and that only you could give me. Do you know that is, dear? Do you know what it is I want from you? Well, let me lean in close and whisper it to you. I’ll tell you what you’re going to give me.

(whispers) Tonight, you’re going to give me your virginity.

(giggle) I’ve been trying to get it for some time now. To this day, I’ve never been able to figure out if it’s because you’re shy, or you’re teasing me, or you’re some romantic who just wants to save it for the wedding night, but… somehow, you’ve managed to -- for lack of a better term -- foil all my attempts. (seductive) But tonight… tonight, you’re going to give it to me.

(pause) What, don’t laugh! (pouty/whining) You’re ruining my whole “seductive sex goddess wife” thing. Sheesh. (normal voice) I really do want… you know. Your virginity. I mean, I know you’re still a virgin, and… gosh, now I feel awkward saying it. Seriously, why did you have to laugh at me then?! I was totally working my way up to seducing you, and now I just feel kind of silly.

(pause) (surprised tone) Wait. Did you just say… repeat that again. (pause) You mean it? You’re going to give me your- well, of course you are. I mean, it’s our wedding night, of course you’re going to finally let me have it. (pause) I’m not… I’m not blushing! I’m just happy. Oh, be quiet you! I know how to get you to stop making fun of me… (kisses, lots of kisses)

There. Now, wasn’t that more fun than just watching Harry Potter movies? Speaking of which, I think I feel a wand pressing into me. (kiss) Oh, don’t mind my hand, dear, I’m just checking you for a hidden wand. Can’t have you casting dark enchantments on me now. Oooh… what’s this? Mmm, yes, there’s the wand! I don’t think I have to visit Ollivander’s now, I’ve found the wand that matches me the best. 

What kind of magic do you think this wand is best at? I’ll bet if I grip it tightly, and give it a little swish and flick and swirl it around, it’ll conjure up a burst of sticky liquid. Or maybe… maybe if I tap it against my poor little pussy and say the right incantation, I’ll suddenly become soaking wet? Ohh, I know. How about I use this wand to stir my cauldron of love. I’ll stir up until it overflows with my very special love potion.

(giggle) I can’t tell if you’re getting harder from what I’m saying or just because I’m touching your wand. Though it does feel thicker than any wand I’ve ever heard of. It’s more like a broomstick, really. Do you want me to ride your broomstick, sweetie? I could ride your broomstick while I touch your bludgers and try to put your Quaffle in my goal. Ooh, and you can be the Seeker, and find the Snitch. The Snitch is hiding in my snatch. 

(giggles) I’m sorry, I can’t. It’s too silly! (soft giggle) Alright, alright… we better put it in before I laugh too much. OK, I’m just going to lift myself up a little… there, can you feel your cock just touching my slit? Mmm, what if I run it up and down my pussy lips... ooh, that feels nice. Mmm… OK, let’s put it in for real. Alright, one, two… (grunt). Oh. Oh yes. Just give me a moment, you’re a little bit bigger than I was ready for. 

Do you like how that feels? Yeah? Alright, I'm gonna go fuuuurther down. Oh. Oh, I'm fine. You're just... a little big. (content sigh) There. You're all the way inside me. Mm. Do you like it, sweetie? Do you like how I squeeze you inside me? Do you like your wife's sweet, tight, loving pussy? It's yours now, you know? Just like how this big, throbbing cock of yours... is now mine.

(kisses, so many kisses) There, do you feel more used to the tightness now? I'm going to start moving on top of you.

(Rumpy-pumpy commences! \o/ Improv sexytime noises :3)

I love how you're throbbing inside me. Mm. Do you like how I move up and down on top of you, honey? Do you like how this warm, tight pussy feels as I work it up... and down. Uppppp... and down. You can feel it, can't you? You can feel how I squeeze it tight around you as I move. That's it, my dear husband. Just lie back and let your your sweet, loving wife work you over with her pussy.

Sweetie, you're throbbing so much. I can feel it whenever I clench around you. I'll bet you're leaking so much pre-cum inside me. Does it feel like you're getting close? It's alright, honey. I know you're a virgin. It's fine... it's your first time; you're not going to last long inside me. Let it go, sweetie. I want you to let it all out for me. Spurt that virgin cum inside me.

(kisses) Aww, you’re trying so hard to hold on, aren’t you? That’s so sweet of you, trying to last longer for your wife. It must be very difficult, since I keep rolling my hips, forcing you in and out of this wet, warm, and incredibly tight pussy. You’re trying to endure it, and here I am, just forcing you to thrust in and out of me with these short, quick strokes, as I clench myself tightly around you, trying to milk out alllll your sweet sperm with my cunt. Are you sure you want to hold back, honey? Are you sure you don’t want to just let out all your sweet, precious seed for your hard-working wife? I mean, I WANT you to make a mess inside me. Wouldn’t it feel so, so good to fill me up with your cum?

(kissy-kissy noises, yay) It probably doesn’t help when I start kissing your neck… and licking your ears… ooh, you jumped a little when I did that. Is it getting harder to hold back, honey? How long do you think you can last with me trying to find all your sensitive spots, and licking them and sucking them and kissing them?

(teasing/seductive tone) Oh, you’re doing such a good job holding on like this! I can’t believe you haven’t let it all out inside me yet. But you know, you can cum anytime you like, don’t you? I mean, I’m just trying to be a caring wife, and comfort you with my body. I think you would feel very comforted once you spurt for me. Just relax into this comforting, feminine embrace and let me take alllll your sperm from you.

(giggle) You’re such a stubborn husband. You’re almost ready to cum and yet you keep trying to hold on. I just keep coaxing your closer and closer to the edge. I just want you to fall over the edge, sweetie. Fall over with me, and let me have you in the most intimate way. 

(kiss) I love you, honey, and I want you to show me how much you love me by cumming for me. I don’t think there’s anything as intimate as feeling the person you love cumming for you, because of you. That’s what I want to feel. I want to feel you twitching and spasming inside me. I love you, sweetie… and I want to know I made you cum, that you’re letting yourself be open and vulnerable like that, just for me.

Oh! I can feel you getting close. Are you ready, baby? Are you ready to give me that virgin cum of yours? Are you ready to finally, truly lose your virginity for me? That’s it, don’t worry about anything. I’m going to hold you tightly, and I’m going to talk you through it, OK? There’s only one thing you have to do. Do you want to know what it is? Let me lean close and whisper it in your ear…

(whispers) Cum for me. Cum inside the woman who loves you. Don’t worry about anything; I’ll take care of you. I’m going to hold you close, and I won’t let go. Just cum for me. Relax and cum for me… oh yessss, I can feel it. I can feel you spurting and twitching inside me. That’s it. Ohhh, you’re doing such a good job, baby. Yes, yes, yes, yes. You’re doing such a good job. I love you so much, sweetie. I love you so, so much.

(so many kisses!) You did such a wonderful job, honey. Mmm… and now you’ve given me your virginity. You gave me the best wedding present ever. Mm-hmm, and I can feel all that virgin cum in me, so warm and wet. I felt you spurting so much inside me. You did really well, sweetie. (kiss)

Aww, you look so tired now. Did that wear you out, honey? Did your hot little wife wear you out? We still have other things to do, baby. I mean, don’t you want to watch some Harry Potter movies? (giggle) You’ve still got the remote right next to the bed. Though I probably should get off of you first. Let me just slide off of your cock… oh wow, you’re still kind of hard. Mmm, and your cock is absolutely COATED in my juices. Aww… well, you can’t watch the movie like that. If your cock is that wet, it’s going to start to feel cold after a while.

What am I doing? Oh, don’t worry, honey, I’m just going to clean it off. And maybe warm it up a little. Can’t have your precious manhood getting cold now, can we? (laugh) That’s it… now, I’m just going to lick up our combined juices… oh, you jumped! Are you sensitive? Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be gentle. I’ll just lick it and lap up these juices gently. 

(soft licking/sucking noises) And we can’t forget your balls either. Mmm, so many of my juices got on your balls. Don’t mind me, baby, I’m just going to lick them clean. Mm-hmm… oh, I wonder how much sperm your balls have left in them? Maybe I should cup them in my hand… you know, they still feel pretty heavy. I think you’ve still got lots of sperm left for your wife, don’t you? And I should mention, you started getting harder while I was cleaning you up.

Speaking of which, I’m pretty sure I saw some cum in the slit of your cock. (suck!) Oh, you’re still sensitive? Oh, don’t worry, baby, I’ll be gentle. Here, I’ll just very, very gently suck on the tip. I’ll just softly put my lips right around the slit and start sucking softly.

(gentle sucking noises) Mmm, you did have a little bit of cum left. Maybe I should just… lick the slit a little. Mmm, do you like that? Do you like me running the tip of my tongue around the slit? I think you do, baby. I think you’re getting even harder. What if I… lick just under the slit? Ooh, it bobbed. I think you liked that. So, I’ll just suck and lick the slit and right under it…

Ohh, you’re really getting hard now. Do you want me to put it in my mouth? I’ll put just the head in my mouth, honey. We wouldn’t want this poor, overly sensitive cock of yours to feel discomfort, would we? (giggle) Well, then maybe it would be a good punishment for you laughing at me earlier… mwahahaha (cheesy evil laughter) OK, no, I’ll be gentle… for now. I’ll put juuuust the head of your cock into my mouth and start sucking and licking it, and running my tongue around it.

(yay, more sucking noises) 

Do you like it when I swirl my tongue around the head and gently suck you? Mmm…. (slurpy-slurpy noises) like that? Do you like how my tongue keeps probing all your sensitive spots? Do you like how my tongue keeps teasing the slit while I suck on it? I think I’ve gotten all the leftover cum out of you, honey… but… I still want more. I want to taste more of you, baby, and this time… this time I’m going to taste it right from the source. This time I’m going to suck it right of you with my mouth.

I’m just going to start stroking you with one hand while I massage your balls with one hand… mm-hmm, they definitely do have more to give. Are you going to give your good little wife another present, honey? Just because I’ve taken your virginity doesn’t mean I’m done taking your cum, sweetie. I’m going to milk it out of you with my mouth. Be a good husband and let me have your sperm. Just relax, honey… I know you’re still sensitive, but just lean back and let me take your cum from you again.

(yay, sucking!) That’s it, baby. Don’t worry about anything. I’m going to go deeper now… do you like how it feels when my lips rub back and forth over the rim of your dick, honey? Oh yeah, your hard cock is twitching more. That’s it, let my sweet, warm mouth take care of you. It’ll make you feel so much better, and swallow everything you have to give. I’ll take care of you, honey, so just let it allllll out for me. Don’t hold back. I’m going to make you cum. You know you can’t resist me, honey; I’m going to drain what’s in those balls, and make you spill yourself into my mouth. You’re going to spurt for me, and I’m going to swallow it.

(lots of moaning) Do you like it when I moan around your cock, honey? Do you like it when when my warm, wet mouth vibrates all around you while I take you deeper? I’m going to keep moaning, sweetie, I’m going to keep moaning while I take you all the way. I’m going to take you right down to the base.

(gagging? o_o) Oh, you’re throbbing so much now, honey. Mmph. And my saliva’s running down to your balls. Uh-huh, I’m really making a mess on your cock, baby. Do you like this sloppy blowjob, honey? Do you like watching your wife making a mess while she sucks you? Do you like seeing me take you deep like a good girl? I’m guessing (hard sucking noises!) from all this precum you’re leaking for me, that you’re really enjoying it.

I can feel you getting close, honey. That’s it. Don’t fight it, baby… I’m going to make you cum. I’m going to coax out every drop of that sweet, precious sperm, honey. I’m going to take it from you, and then I’m going to eat it. Come on, baby, surrender that load of yours into my hot little mouth. Let me take it from you. Let me eat that load. Let me swallow that precious sperm. Give it all to your wife. You can feel it, can’t you? I’m taking you to that edge. I’m going to keep sucking, and licking, and I’m not going to stop, honey. I’m not going to stop until you give it to me. I’m going to suck you dry, and when you cum, I’m going to swallow, and swallow, until I’ve taken every drop from you.

That’s it, sweetie, that’s it…! (sucking hard + swallowing)

Whew. That was more than I expected… I knew you had more saved up in there, honey. (kiss) You did such a good job of cumming for me. (giggle) But I can’t believe you haven’t watched the movie yet, sweetie. Were you just that… distracted by your cute little wife? Mmm… (kiss) Oh, don’t mind me, honey, I’m just kissing your cock. (more kissing noises) I’ll be gentle. I know you’re really sensitive. I’ll just very gently kiss the head… and down your softening shaft… ooh, I should kiss your balls too. Your poor, overworked balls. I just keep making you cum, don’t I? Poor baby… I really should just let you rest… but I won’t. Uh-uh. I’m going to make you cum again, baby.

Do you know why? (kisses) I’ll tell you why. I’ve seen your browser history, honey. I know what sort of things you’re into. And I couldn’t help but notice that one of the things you liked was... what’s it called? “Marathon blowjobs?” The kind where you get a blowjob, and then, right afterwards… another blowjob. And then another. Again, and again, while some sweet, affectionate, and utterly insatiable woman makes your poor, overworked cock cum again and again.

(kiss) I thought I should be a good wife and fulfill your fantasies, honey. Sooo… are you ready? Maybe? Maybe not? Well, it doesn’t matter, sweetie. I’m going suck you again.

(licking and sucking noises) Aww, looks like your tired cock had started to get soft. Don’t worry, honey, I’ll make it hard again. Let me just take this poor, spent cock into my mouth and I’ll make it all big and strong. (giggle) Aw, are you still sensitive? Just bear with it, honey. I’m going to make it allll better.

Ooh, you are getting harder. It looks like I really will make your poor, overstimulated cock cum again. Do you think you can cum again, honey? Do you think you can cum inside your hot, insatiable little wife’s mouth again? Let’s find out together.

(yay, more sucking)

You know one of the nice things about cumming in my mouth, honey? There’s no mess to clean up afterwards. I’m going to suck up everything. Can you feel that sweet suction as I bob up and down on you? Can you feel how I bathe it in my saliva and nurture it with my mouth? You’re going to lose your load right into this warm, buttery-soft mouth. I’m not going to stop sucking you, baby. Even if you’ve gotten sensitive, I’m still going to keep my lips around you. I’m going to keep my lips around you until spurt all your cum right into my mouth.

Oh, I love the noises you make while I do this, honey. I know it’s too sensitive, but I’m doing everything I can to be gentle. Well… as gentle as I can be while I’m trying to milk you with my mouth, and coax you to an overstimulated orgasm. (giggle) Doesn’t it feel good, baby? Doesn’t it feel nice when I hold the head in my mouth, and coat it in my saliva while I gently run my tongue around the rim? Or when I just tease the slit with my tongue? I could harden the tip of my tongue and just very, very gently poke it into the slit.

(giggle) Can I confess something naughty, sweetie? I… really enjoy the sounds you make when I give you overstimulated blowjobs. All those little whimpers and moans… ugh, it just makes me want to suck you even more. And the more I suck you, the more you make those sounds… it’s like a vicious cycle of sexiness. 

You know what we should do after this? We should start watching the movie. And then, I’m going to lay my head on your stomach, facing towards your feet, and I’ll pop the tip of your cock right into my mouth. And then I’m going to start sucking. And I’m going to keep sucking, the entire time we’re watching. I’ll finger myself with one hand, and with the other hand I’m going to cup your balls and massage them gently. And then I’ll make you cum with my mouth, while I make myself cum with my fingers. And I’m going to keep doing this while we watch every… single… movie. One right after the other.

How many times do you think you can cum before we defeat the Dark Lord? (giggle)

But first, before we do that… first I’m going to make you cum like this. Mmm, you got harder listening to my evil plans. You’re such a good, cooperative husband, baby. Let me reward you by making you spurt. And now… now, I’m going to suck you a lot harder.

(harder, faster sucking)

That’s it, honey, I can feel you getting close. Are you ready to make a mess in my mouth, baby? Are you ready to lose your load right inside your wife’s hot little mouth? I want to taste you again, sweetie. I want to make that poor, overworked dick of yours cum, and then I want to swallow everything you can give me. I’m going to make you spurt out your precious sperm, and then I’m going to eat it up like the greedy little wife I am. I’m just going to milk it out of you with my mouth, honey. I’m going to milk it out of you and then drink it all down. Every drop. Do you like that, honey? You like the idea of your cum going right down into my tummy? I think you do, baby, you’re throbbing so hard for me. You’re getting ready to cum. Think about how much I want to suck that load right out of you, baby. I’m going to take every drop. Every drop of your sperm is going right into your wife’s tummy, because I’m a greedy girl who wants to take everything you can give me. Oh yeah, honey. I want you to make a mess in my mouth. You can make a mess in my mouth and I’ll swallow it all down. It’s going to feel so amazing when you cum for me, baby. I’m going to keep sucking you hard even while you cum. I’m going to keep swallowing while you spurt. I’m not gonna stop until you’ve given me every last drop. Oh yes, I feel it, you're going to cum-!

(sucking + swallowing)

(giggling) Oh wow, sweetie… you look really worn out. Maybe I should get you some water; you look so dehydrated. (giggle) Poor baby. (kiss) You are such a good husband though, letting your greedy little wife have her fun like this. (kisses) You’re the best. (more kisses) I love you so much, honey.

Now… how about you start playing the movie, and I… I’ll just lean my head right on your stomach and get comfortable. I’ll bet I can get you to cum at the exact moment that Hagrid says “yer a wizard, Harry.” (giggling) 

(kisses) I love you so much, sweetie. This is the best wedding night ever.


End file.
